gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Lesson 632
Summary A girl, Matoko, kneels before Takasugi, pleading to join in his cause; her father joined the Joui Wars but was captured and killed while her mother was persecuted by association and killed. All she had left was the will for vengeance using her father's keepsake, his revolver. Takasugi instead bushes her off. He tells her that toppling the country was the same as trying to kill yourself then suggests that she still had a chance to move on with her life. Secretly, Takechi watched their entire exchange. In the present, Matoko notes that Takasugi back then looked more like a man with sad eyes constantly destroying himself. As she watched present Takasugi declare that only he was allowed to destroy Earth and he won't let the Liberation Army do so, she admits that his gaze was that of someone who won't back down from anyone. Takasugi then states that he was on nobody's side and was the enemy of the universe. The army start to attack but was countered by cannon fire from Takasugi's ship. In the past, Takasugi comes across Matoko crucified on a riverbank surrounded by bakufu guards. She was caught carrying a dangerous weapon and resisted arrest, so she was immediately dubbed "Joui patriot". A figure arrives next to the one-eyed man and admits that there were other people like her that were being unjustly persecuted. He adds that someone, Takasugi, was more appropriate to be punished, stating that they have been watching the girl ever since she was seen with him. Takasugi counters that there was a bigger criminal then him, Bansai the manslayer, the figure he was talking to. Bansai pleads ignorance then sits on the ground, wishing to play her one last lullaby. The two men share a look as the some guards approach Bansai for playing music, not realizing that Bansai was a distraction for Takasugi to save Matoko. Back in the present, Enshou and his faction watch in shock from the bridge as the Amenotori is constantly breached by small ships containing the Kiheitai forces, lead by Bansai and Matoko. In the past, both Bansai and Takasugi find themselves in jail, realizing that Matoko was bait to lure Takasugi. Bansai admit to helping the patriot to learn what kind of man he was; he concludes that Takasugi's boasts of destroying the world yet choosing to help a girl was all talk, marking him an idiot. Takasugi adds that stating that the samurai should abandon the country that abandoned them as well as trying to rescue the swordsmen in jail by himself, yet getting himself jailed after saving one girl was no better. But he admits that having Bansai here may be a good thing and asks the manslayer to join him. While he continues to coax Bansai into joining, Takechi, who had been listening into their conversation, leaves and is confronted by Matoko, who threatens to kill him unless he releases the prisoners. The older man chastises her for wasting her life after Takasugi saved it twice and believes that she was doing this to get the patriot to notice her. She instead admits she didn't want him to die, believing that Japan needs him. Takechi responds that he won't treat her like a (female) child before taking something out of his robe and raising it in the air. It was her revolver and he tells her that she should be pointing her weapon at someone else. At the same time, the prisoners open Bansai's and Takasugi's prison cell, and Bansai realizes that Takasugi had help with a bakufu official. Said official, Takechi, admits that he had hesitated in accepting Takasugi's offer to be his advisor but had changed his mind, for the same reason as the other two men, a young girl. The group fights through the other guards to escape and after, they including Matoko, start to follow Takasugi. Back in the present, Takechi watches the fighting in the Kiheitai's main ship and notes the irony that the Kiheitai, formed to curse and destroy the world, were now trying to save it. Matoko counters that nothing changed; the Kiheitai, forming to save one girl and for destruction, are still who they were. It didn't matter who their enemy was, they will crush them as Takasugi's Kiheitai. Characters * Kiheitai ** Takasugi Shinsuke ** Kijima Matako ** Kawakami Bansai ** Takechi Henpeita * Altana Liberation Army ** Enshou * Hitotsubashi Nobu Nobu (cameo) * Sakamoto Tatsuma (cameo) * Katsura Kotarou (cameo) Category:Chapters